Behind the Cloud
by Spearmintos
Summary: Kainora meditates until the clouds attacked. A 'fluffy' Kainora fanfic (quite literally actually.)


**_"Behind the cloud"_**

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Let your mind rest. Feel the spiritual energy._

_Just breathe._

_Relax._

_Breathe._

_Relax._

_Breathe._

_BREATHE._

_"ARGH!"_

Angry eyes gleamed as he clenched his fists before pounding the wooden floor. A cool breeze blew in between the pillars of the meditation pavillion. Huffing through his nostrils, he stood up and leaned against one of the pillars. The air that surrounded Kai seemed to be pulling him back to meditation, weaving through the gaps between his arms and legs. The clouds were closer to Air Temple Island than ever before. They seemed to grace the island, drifting casually in the breeze.

Unbeknown to him, Jinora was at the steps of the pavilion,climbing the flight of stairs.

As soon as Jinora's head was visible, Kai tried to return to his 'cool' state before he spoke.

"Hey Jinora, didn't expect to see you there," said Kai. Beneath the nonchalant demeanour, there was a heart pumping furiously.

"Hey Kai! Wasn't expecting t-to see you either." Her palms were covered in sweat, as they shook in trepidation. Smiling, she tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"So...erm...what were you doing here?" asked Jinora.

Kai was frozen.

_Think Kai, think! _

_Don't let Jinora know you were practicing. _

_You gotta act cool! _

"I-erm er was just enjoying the view!" He put a hand behind his head and tried to smile confidently at her, and yet he could feel a strange heat creeping up his face.

A silence ensued between them

"Ah...well would you like to meditate with me? I was just about to do my daily meditation."

"Of course! Iwouldratherspendtherestofmylifewithyou-"

_WRONG ANSWER IDIOT!_

"What?" Jinora exclaimed, shooting him a quizzical look, as she felt warmth surge through her own body

"I mean of course I would like to meditate with you," Kai said, a little louder, as he gave a small laugh and tried to smile, though it was fading fast.

"You c-can sit beside me if you want," stuttered Jinora as she patted the space beside her softly.

Kai sat down beside Jinora and closed his eyes. A gust of air blew through the pavilion, seemingly filling Kai and Jinora with air. Clouds began to surge through the pavilion, enveloping the two. Kai wrinkled his nose, unaccustomed to the unusually damp air before opening his eyes to a sight of white.

"Huh?"

Like a naive child, he ran his fingers through the white puff, then trying to hold the cloud in his hands as though it was cotton candy.

"Hey Jinora! Open your eyes!" He shook Jinora, before a brown pair of eyes opened. Stunned, she stood up, surveyed her surroundings as she ran her fingers through the white before coming to a startling conclusion.

"Kai we're in a cloud! This is amazing!" She squealed like a toddler who took its first steps, before mimicking Kai's actions, laughing gracefully. The cloud continued to envelop them, wrapping them together in a sea of white. All of a sudden, her eyes shone as she grabbed Kai's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't suppose we could airbend this stuff? Gran-gran told me that when she and Aang were on their way to the south pole, they were at a superstitious village, whose people believed that the clouds would foretell their fate. In order to save them from a volcano, they had to bend the clouds so as to warn the people!"

Kai's own eyes began to gleam as well.

"Let's give it a try!"

With a nod, Jinora began to bend the air currents around the clouds. The clouds began to move at her will, as she moved her arms to guide them. Soon, the clouds took the form of a familiar spirit. Kai could not help but watch on in awe.

"Hey, isn't that Furryfoot?" inquired Kai.

"Yep," replied Jinora. "Why don't you try cloudbending?"

"I-erm, I don't think I'll be very good at it," said Kai. He shuffled his feet, looking at them forlornly.

"Of course you'll be! Now come on, give it a go!" She grabbed his hand and brought him closer to her. Kai felt his breathing intensify. "I can always guide you, being your airbending teacher and all."

"Well alright." Kai got into his airbending stance, and began to bend the air currents around the clouds.

"There you go! That's brilliant, Kai!" Jinora said, beaming in delight. "Kai..what are you doing?"

"Just give me a moment Jinora! I'm almost done.." Kai weaved his arms intricately as he put the finishing touches to his masterpiece. Jinora stared in disbelief as he turned to her and presented it.

"Ta-da!"

It was a cloud-form of Jinora, which smiled at the both of them beautifully. Jinora blushed deeply, as she looked at Kai with sheer joy. "Th-thanks Kai. That's really sweet of you."

Kai smiled at her, his face turning red soon. The Jinora-cloud disintegrated, and soon began to envelop them again without warning. The cloud turned dark and had a sinister look about it.

"Jinora, what's happening? I can't see you!"

"I'm not sure. Kai, I'm scared."

Both of them took a few steps back before bumping into each other.

Before she could stop herself, she jumped into Kai's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. Taken aback, it took Kai a few seconds before realising that Jinora-the only girl he had ever truly cared for-was in _his _arms and afraid. He returned the hug, and the two of them shared the embrace before the cloud soon cleared. It dissipated into the air, leaving the sun's rays to grace them.

Silence ensued the both of them before Kai cleared his throat.

"I'd-I'd better get going. I need to-to erm rearrange my things back at my bunk," stammered Kai. He made his way swiftly down the stairs.

_Real smooth Kai. Real smooth._

"Kai-wait!" Jinora rushed down the stairs, before grabbing his shoulder. "Thanks for..back there."

Without hesitation, her lips touched the side of his cheek before she ran up the stairs as swiftly as before.

Kai stood there, not knowing what to do. Or say. Or _feel._

He ran back to his dormitory.

There was a skip in his step.

**(~)**

For the cloud, I'd imagine Aunt Kya fucking around with the two of them. Maybe she ships them secretly :D

Sorry for the shit ending. Long time since I've wrote shit.

**And as always, thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
